Hinata and her one hell of a butler
by Rapacious Raven
Summary: the title tells you what it's about


**Hello there, This is a request I guess. For 12hinata123 she asked me if I could write a story with hinata and Sebastian. So I hope you enjoy the story 12hinata123 and my other readers. Also before I forget here's my message to her.**

**12hinata123: You didn't tell me what you wanted the story to be like so im just going to do the episode and just change cecil's personality to be hinata's personality. And sorry if you don't like it I'll try my best :)**

* * *

><p>I lay there floating above a soft pile of soft pure white feathers, with a red cloth the only thing from exposing me to his eyes. "Think carefully." he says to me "Should you eject the faith, even this once the gates of paradise will forever be out of you reach."<p>

I tilt my head slightly to look at the direction of where his voice is coming from "Do you think one who is amoung the faithful, will ever go so far as to summon someone like you?" I didn't even stutter once I have never sounded so harsh in my life, in a way i feel almost guilty.

He chuckled "I'll ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?"

I squinted slightly to get a better look at him, He looked almost as some sort of black bird. A crow. I remember once my mother told me that the crows are the ones who give messages to the devil but that was just something she said to scare me away from the birds.

"I do, now stop asking me these stupid questions and let meknow if we have a deal or not?" I aksed in a impatient voice

The once white feathers around me and this crow began to rise, and the turned a deadly black. Through the black feathers I could see the shadow of a tall figure.

* * *

><p>"Master?"<p>

I stirred in my sleep

"Master" He said again " It is time for you to wake up." I still lay there not wanting to get up, the bright sun from outside shone on my face asking me to open my eyes in which I obey.

Through my squinted eyes I can see Sebastian Pulling back the curtains and tying them back with a tie.

He walks over to the tea pot to pour me a fresh cup of tea "For breakfast today we have a lightly pouched samon, accompanied a delecate mint salad." He told me "I can also offer toast, or scones which one would you like?"

I yawned and covered my eyes from the sun my eye's " A s-scone please" I asked

He turned away from me " Today you have a meeting with about the athourity on the history of the Roman Empire."

He grabbed my eyepatch " And this evening the owner of the poseidon company will be giving you a visit."

He pulled off my nightgown, I blushed and turned away for a second, I couldn't bear to see him look at me in my undershirt and panties.

When he started to put on the button up shirt, and then put on my black vest. I turned back to look at him. It was my turn to speak "O-oh is that the man i have in charge of stuffed animals at my f-f-factory in India?"

Sebastian tightened the knot on my black bow "Yes"

He bent down and grabbed my calf to pull it towards him " Im told he's Italian... We will of course offer him all the hospitality the estate can provied." After that he put on my stocking and black shoes

Hinata reachesd for her tea to take a sip from it " I-I know t-this smell is t-this tea old gray?"

"Yes" he said " From jackson of pickidiny" I put down the tea cup with a clink.

He put his hand over his chest and bowed slightly "I shall wait for you at the dinner table, Master." I set my tea down and waited for him to walk away, I reached for the eyepatch beside the table and wrapped it around my head and tied it at the back. Once he got far enough away I swiftly reached for one of my throwing dards and throughh it right at his head.

He caught it out of instinct,and turned towards me so I could see his enchanting honey brown eye's "Well throw ma lady, even so lets save the games for later."

I closed my eyes " Y-yes, s-sorry sebastian"

He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>A dart came flying out Hinata's hand spinning towards the blond headded boy and pirced him square in the head.<p>

Blood came gushing from his head and sprying in the air, he jumped up in the air screaming "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" he cried He came running towards me " What is that for master?" he asked in his heavy english accent "What did I do?"

I put me tea down " I-I-I didn't mean to!" I cried " I d-don't know what got into me I p-promise I wasn't aming for y-y-you!"

Sebastian came bursting through the door "There you are!" he turned around to face the taller man

" Have you finished weeding the court yard finny?" Sebastian asked "Um"

He turned to the red-headed girl " May-rin hev you washed all the beding?"

and last he faced the tller man with who was smoking " and Bodroy, will you be perparing for tonight's dinner?"

His eyes drifted to the old small man sipping tea " and tanaka..." he closed his eyes and sighed " well I guess your fine as you are." the old man laughed, slowly

Sebastian opened his eyes to glare at all of the " Now all of you, we have no time for thumb twittling... so get to work!"

The maid,cook,and the grasscutter ran in fear out of the 2 huge wooden doors. "Simply hopless." He said to himself

I looked at my Butler smiled and took a bite of my muffin.

* * *

><p>I walked up the staircase with my rather short cane that we had to get specialy, from how short of a girl I am. I stopped at the second flight of stairs to look back to the picture of my beloved parents. I lowered my head in sadness and continued to walk up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian's POV<strong>

" the silver is polished to a spotless shine." He said while spinning around in a baby blue backround "The table cloth is crisp clean and rinckled free, there is not a single bruised blosom on Masters favorite white roses, and finally the highest quality ingrediants have been gathered to perpared a first rate dinner." he said peeling carrots

"The table is to perfection, this will be a elegant Phantomhive wear."

The bell to the study room rang, which ment Master Hinata needed my assistantance. sebastian sigh " Still so much to do and he calls me now." He wipped his hand and shrugged on his jacket to see what his master needs.

* * *

><p>"A guest is comming?" Bodroy said to the others " alright than this is our chance." he said folding his arms, the others looked at him confused " sebastian always looks down on us, today will be so perfect he won't even know what hit him!"<p>

May-rin smiled "Oohh that's a good idea!"

"Yeah we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything!" finny said

"then it's settled!"

They raised there hands in the air " Let's get to it!" they all said

* * *

><p>" S-sorry to bother y-you S-Sebastian but im a b-bit hungary,I like something sweet to eat p-p-please." I said shyly to him<p>

"You shouldn't eat now Master, you don't wan to spoil your appetite for your guest this evening"

My voice turned angary and mean "I don't care about that, make me a parfait."

"Im sorry ma' lady"

I tsked stood up and walked around my velvet chair "About the picture in the hall way"

"yes"

"Take it d-down." I asked

Sebastian was ready to protest but stopped himself

"I am Hinata Phantomhive." I turned around to face him "Daughter of Hashi, And I am the head of the house now!"

We stood there for a couple of moments in silence and then Sbasteian smirked " Consider it done ma' lady"

* * *

><p>"Now" He pointed to the dead grass,burnt food,and the broken shards of glass "How exacly did this happen?" He asked with a nasty grin on his face<p>

The backround change to the dead grass " I thought things would go a lot faster if I used extra weed killer on the garden" finny said

The backround was now the broken shards of glass "I was trying to get the tea set we use for guests but I tripped and the cabeinet fell!" May-rin cried

And now it changed to the burn food "The was alot of meat to recook for dinner,and it was gonna take a long time... so I used me flame thrower" Bodroy said

I looked as if Sebastian was getting taller than he acually was and that the 3 trouble makers were getting smaller as time went on. Finally the maid and butlers got nervose from the tense atmosphere, "Ahhhhh were so sorry, we didn't mean to!" may-rin and finny said pleading for forgivness.

Sebastian was not paying attention and thing to himself 'We only have until 6:00pm' he looked at his clock 'that means we only have at least 2 hours, not enough time to replace the tea set, or find premium meats, what should I do?' " Clam Down all of you" he says "mabye you should try taking a page out of tanaka's book and Behaving-" Sebastian stopped talking and looked at Tanaka and his cup that he was drinking tea out of. He walked towards the little old man "Everyone listen up and do exacly as I say understand? We have to be quick about this." He reache down and took the green cup from the man and showed it to them " We might be able to save this night after all."

* * *

><p>The sound of horse feet clicking and clacking down the dirt path to the phantomhive mansion, it came to a complete stop. Sebastian opedned the door and out stepped a tall tan italian man wearing a black hat and a suit that matched the color of his skin. He walked a few steps down the path and stopped to gawk at the scene before him "impressive" he said in amazment as he looked at the traditional Japanese stone garden before him. sebastian walked to the man side " this is a common tradition in Japan it's called a stone garden" he said<p>

The man was amazed " Ahh wonderful, truly a elegant garden." Sebastian inturupted the man by saying "we thought it would be appropiate if we serve dinner outside, alow me to excort outside until the meal is ready."

The man chuckled " I should have expected this from Phantomhive, I can not wait to see what else is in store!" The tall italian man followed Tanaka into the house and closed the door behind him

* * *

><p>The italian man moved his piece across th game board "The progress we have been making" he said " with the east Indian factory has been quit good, we already have the makings of a top notch staff-"<p>

Hinata cut him off "B-Bewitched b-by the eyes of the dead, What terrible l-luck, that m-means I lose a turn" I said calmly she looks at him carefully

" Then now would be a perfect time, we should begin expanding the company and building a strong-"

"Go on it's you turn."

"oh...yes, I'll just spin this then" He spins the iteam and it lands on the number 5 " Okay there 5 spaces" he says to me " now what I wanted to ask you" He continued "Perhaps you could contribute another 12,000 pounds for our expansion?" I look him dead in the eye and I think to my self how greety this man is, I change the subject "Lose a leg in the enchanted forest." he looks up at me confushed "A-And it's you turn again, remember I lost a turn."

"Right" He spins the top again and this time it lands on 6 " There I move 6-"

I shake my head " you don't-"

"But-"

"you lost your leg if you recall now you only move half the number of spaces." I say calmly without stuttering

he laughs " oh my, this is a gruesome game, is there any way I can restore my leg?"

" I-Im s-s-sorry but once you lose something sir, you can not restore it." I snatch the game pice out of his hand " Your body is burnt by ratching flames."

I look back at hima and give him a sweet smile.

* * *

><p>Bardroy slices a piece of meat off of the black block of meat.<p>

Sebastian walks in the room " hows it going" he says

he turns and speaks "Im doing it like you said to" He turns it around to show it to him " Is this really what you want?"

Sebastian smiles "Yes that looks perfect." " SEBASTIAN!"

he turns his head down the hall to see a May-rin running down the hall with several boxes " I found them!" Suddenly she trips over her own feet and the boxes go flying through the air.

Sebastian catchs one with his foot and the other 3 with his left hand. May-rin lands on his chest "oh honestly, how many times have told you not to run inside the manor?"

She scurries away to a far corner and blushes a deep shade of red " im so sorry sir, my glasses cracked and I can't see a thing!"

he puts the box on his foot into his hand "Splended! This is the last iteam we need to make dinner,and now I belive you can leave the rest of the cooking to me and go relax."

* * *

><p>"Sorry to interupt but dinner is served."<p>

Hinata turns to face him "V-very well, w-we'll finish this game later." I say standing up

"B-But it's obvious that im going to lose" the man said

"W-well im n-not very fond of l-l-leaving games when I started them." A blushing hinata says

"How childish."

Hinata stops dead in her tracks and turns around to the ignorant words that came out of the man mouth

" uh I mean sometimes it takes a childs size to see what's really important." he tries to back it up

I glare at him and walk away

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this is not full episode 1 but, my computer is broken so I have to borrow this from my best friend.<strong>

**I hope you like it 12hinata123 and the rest of you :)**

**Also 12hinata123 why do you always turn off your private messaging? **


End file.
